In the related art, a power supply system is known which includes, for example, a first DC-DC converter connected to a fuel cell and a second DC-DC converter connected to a storage device, and supplies power for a load such as an electric motor for driving a vehicle from the first and second DC-DC converters (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).